1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Related Art
Display devices display obtained or stored electrical information by converting the electrical information to visual information, and are widely used in various fields such as homes or work places.
There are many different display devices such as monitor devices connected to personal computers (PCs) or server computers, portable computer systems, Global Positioning System (GPS) terminals, general television sets, Internet protocol televisions (IPTVs), portable terminals, e.g., smart phones, tablet PCs, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and cellular phones, any other display device for reproducing images like advertisements or films, or other various kinds of audio/video system.
The display device may use many different display types to display still images or moving images for the user. The display types may include cathode-ray tubes (CRTs), Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), Organic LEDs (OLEDs), Active-Matrix OLEDs, liquid crystals or electronic paper.